


A case of mistaken identity

by darkmoore



Category: Highlander: The Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: intoabar, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/pseuds/darkmoore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos thinks he's been found out by this guy, claiming he should be dead. But he doesn't know this guy, does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A case of mistaken identity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my intoabar prompt. This should have been longer, but then RL happened and I got sick. And after that, there were 14 hour work days. This is the result, I hope it's readable anyway. Thanks to Bru for the speedbeta. All of the remaining mistakes are my own, especially since I messed around with it after beta but had to post without another check cause the deadline was coming up fast. So, I apologize if it feels a bit cliffhanger-y.

Methos pushed the door to Joe’s open and the absence of Immortal buzz from within left a strange feeling of discontent behind. Mac was out of town for a few days and Methos missed him more than he cared to admit. Wouldn’t do to go soft in his old age. 

Sitting down at the bar, Methos waved for Joe to bring him a drink. He threw a quick glance around, but didn’t notice anyone he knew. It was a slow day at the bar, many of the tables unoccupied. But the night way still young and Methos knew the bar would fill up nicely later on. Joe would be playing one of his famous blues sets later and that alone drew people in. 

“You! It’s you! What the hell are you doing here? How are you even here? You should be dead!” Methos tensed when a guy he’d never seen before stormed over to him and stabbed a finger into his chest. Joe looked alarmed but didn’t say anything just yet. He just discretely moved over to where Methos was currently sitting, probably to listen in. Watchers!

Methos couldn’t remember having met this guy before, nor could he remember where he might have died where the stranger could have seen him. He tried to recall recent public deaths – not that there had been any, seeing Methos had worked hard to keep a low profile – but this man still didn’t ring any bells. Angry guy was probably in his mid thirties with bright blue eyes and a mouth that was tilted down unhappily on one side. He looked flustered and somewhere between terrified and livid. 

Pulling his Professor Pierson, boring lecturer persona around himself, Methos turned completely to face the stranger, looking at him calmly. “I’m sorry Mister…” he paused, waiting for the stranger to provide a name for him. Methos was still convinced he’d never seen this guy before. 

“McKay. Doctor Rodney McKay. But you knew that already.”

Methos smiled patiently. “Doctor McKay. I’m sure that this is just some sort of misunderstanding. I don’t know you. You must be mistaking me for someone else.” Hopefully. Possibly? “I’m Adam Pierson, Professor of linguistics at the local university.” 

McKay frowned. “But…” he said and then broke off, clearly about to say something more but deciding against it. He seemed to study Methos intently for a long while, taking in every detail of his face, and Methos thought that this was really a rather bad idea. But on the other hand, what was the worst that could happen? It wasn’t as if McKay could prove anything at all even if by chance he really had watched Methos die at one point. Only, Adam Pierson really hadn’t died and McKay seemed to be too young to have met Methos’s previous alter ego. 

“Huh,” Mckay huffed, clearly at a loss at what to say. He seemed confused and upset but not scared any longer. “This is weird,” he finally muttered, his hands making an aborted movement towards Methos’ face as if to tilt it for a better angle. “You’re too young. He would be older. A lot older. But you look just like him.” McKay looked unhappy now. 

“I’m sorry that I’m not who you thought I was,” Methos offered. Part of him wanted to run and get away as fast as possible from McKay and the unknown danger his gut insisted he was in. Another part of him felt almost sorry for McKay. There was just something about that guy that was fascinating and a small part of Methos itched to figure him out. 

“No, no it’s all right. I’m glad I was wrong when I thought you were Tanith. Believe me; you wouldn’t have liked the consequences had you been him. In any case … I gotta go now. Well, er, sorry for interrupting your night and all that. Bye now.” 

With that he went back to his chair, grabbed his jacket, threw a few bills onto the table and hurried to leave Joe’s. 

Methos watched him go and thought what a strange conversation this had been. For some reason Methos still had the sinking feeling that something huge had just happened and he had no idea, what. 

Maybe it was time that Adam Pierson had a tragic accident. Vanishing seemed like a pretty good idea right about now. He’d have to talk to Mac about that once he was back. There at least wasn’t any immediate threat coming from that mortal and Methos had sworn to himself to never run out on Mac without a word ever again. 

He’d just have to wait and see.


End file.
